mchampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fred Havox
History A draconian born as the first son of Vehelinoth and Hevora Havox. This boy was one of the first draconians to have parents of two different elements, Vehelinoth knowing Fire, and Hevora knowing Earth. Becuase of this relationship between the two, Fred has been gifted with the power of having a combination of Earth and Fire. Decades before he was not known as "Fred", he was known as "Eden", a name that means "Earth & Fire", in the draconic language. Eden, at age 9, lived in a village that consisted of the poor, and the middle class; he and his family were part of the latter. Him and his family are a part of the middle class. Though he never looked down on others like most of the middle class did. He treated everyone as equals. Eden was, as his mother would tell him, a very delicate and sweet child. He would help anyone and everyone, even if they were of a different element, and/or class. Vehelinoth saw this as shameful. Vehelinoth saw Eden as a fighter, and a warrior, not a helper or a worker. He wanted Eden to be the strongest of his village. As Eden got older, at around age 15-16, his father trained him and pushed him to become more masculine, and stronger, strong enough to protect himself and his family, and his village, if there was ever a threat to him or his people. 4 years later, Eden's parents have decided to have another child, a baby brother. This boy was born as an Earth draconian, and not as a hybrid of Earth and Fire like Eden. He was named as "Tritov", "Protect" and "Love". He got this name because Eden always took care of, protected, and loved him more than Vehelinoth and Hevora ever could. He did it like he was destined to protect Tritov. Over the course of 6 years, Eden and Tritov's bond became even stronger than it was when Tritov was an infant. They did almost everything together, whether it were exploring, playing, anything. Whatever they did, they were always together. Though it seemed like everything was cookies and cream during these times, Eden and Tritov's parents had been drafted for war, against a bigger and more prosperous village that declared war against Eden and Tritov's village. Eden had decided not to participate in the first battle of this war because he wanted to keep Tritov safe from any danger that this war might bring. 3 months had passed, and the first battle had started. Over 3000 enemy soldiers against less than 1000 soldiers from Eden and Tritov's village. Even though their parents had survived with little to no injuries, it was a crushing loss for their hometown. 5 months had passed, Tritov turning 7 years old. After celebrating the young boy's birthday, Eden had decided to join the war to try to protect his people. Although this upset Tritov, he had understood and wished Eden good luck. Tritov was then taken to a daycare to be watched over and taken care of while his parents and his big brother fight off the other army. After 3 months had passed, 2 battles had taken place. Both were great victories. The war was coming to an end, Eden, his parents, and the rest of the army was going back home, only to come back to a village that was bloodied, burned, and torn to unrepairable bits. Trivia * Fred remains the first and only character to have bested The Wild Dog in battle. ** As The Wild Dog was slammed into the ground, he mustered up the strength to say to Fred, "YOOOO CHILL" Category:Main Characters